Typical drum brake assemblies which have automatic brake adjusters operated during the service braking mode of actuation, whether the adjustment takes place during the actuation phase or the release phase, do not adjust the parking brake apply mechanism. This requires the parking brake actuating lever in the brake assembly to be pivoted a greater angular distance as the brake linings are worn in order to move the brake shoes to their points of engagement with the drum for braking to actually begin. This may be take care of if the vehicle owner/operator regularly has the parking brake linkage manually adjusted. Such adjustment usually involves shortening the effective length of the parking brake cable at some point between the parking brake pedal and the vehicle brake assemblies that are used for parking. If such adjustments are not made as the brake linings wear, the parking brake will become less and less effective because the full parking brake actuating force that is available with properly adjusted parking brake mechanism cannot be attained before run out of the available stroke or movement of the parking brake apply mechanism.